1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrical connector assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
An electrical connector assembly generally includes a male connector and a female connector connectable to the male connector. For the male connector with a rectangular connection portion and the female connector defining a rectangular recess to hold the connection portion, a great force is needed to insert the male connector into the female connector or disassemble the male connector from the female connector. The amount of force used by a person cannot be accurately controlled and may easily be too great and damage the connectors.